Spooky DANCECAPDES!!!
Spooky Dancecapdes!!! is a episode that's pardoy Party Dancecapdes! it released in December 17, 2015 in UK And May 28, 2016 in US. Cast Ash's Pikachu Serena's Eevee Clemont's Chespin Clemont's Bunnelby Ash's Greninja James's Swirlx (does not speak) Ash's Fletching (does not speak) Songs *Spooky Dancecapdes Title score (Twilight Zone Intro Version) *Funeral March of Marionette (Spooky DANCECAPDES!!! Version) *Luigi's Mansion Beta Theme *Tales from the Crypt Intro (Spooky Battle Score) *Dark Shadows Theme *Beethoven's 5th Symphony *Tales From A Darkside Intro (Eevee's Nightmare score) *Thriller UK Theme *Dramatic score from "The End of Silliness?" (Scary Ending) Trivia This is first time Serena's Eevee screams a Big "NO!" when Pikachu is defeated for Spooky Battle. This is the Eevee's Nightmare score. This is Spooky Dance Party With Eevee Date. This is Eevee looks very scared and horrified in Spooky Dance Party and Spooky Battle. Plot The episode begins with and at a Pokémon Center. Ash, , and are over by the front desk waiting for Nurse Joy, while Bonnie is kneeling over a nearby seat, humming and petting Squishy while it sleeps on the seat. Suddenly, Nurse Joy comes out to the front desk carrying everyone's Poké Balls, while pushes a tray with sitting on top. Pikachu jumps into Ash's arms, and everyone collects their Poké Balls. Later, Ash and Clemont are sitting and chatting, while Serena brushes , with and waiting patiently for their turn to be brushed. When Serena is done brushing Eevee, Pancham walks over and implies that it's his turn next. However, Braixen disagrees, and the two start fighting, much to Serena's frustration. She yells at them to wait patiently, and the two leave each other alone. Serena then tells Braixen it's her turn. Once all of Serena's Pokémon are brushed, Serena goes over to a nearby computer to check for new Pokévision videos. She notices something odd, and presses a button on the screen. She is greeted with a video of Monsieur Pierre, inviting all Pokémon Performers to his dance party. Everyone comes over to the computer as Pierre continues. Pierre says that there is only one catch to attending- all Performers and their Pokémon must bring along a date. Serena looks to Ash and blushes as Pierre continues, revealing that would be in attendance as Pierre's guest. Pierre then concludes his video. Bonnie asks if they can come to the party, and Ash asks if she's even going. Serena says she is, and goes over to Eevee. Serena asks Eevee if she wants to go, as although there would be lots of people in attendance, it would be a fun experience. Eevee shockedly nods yes, and Clemont reminds Serena that everyone needs a date. Ash suggests that should be Eevee's partner. Clemont calls out Bunnelby, and the two Pokémon agree to be each other's dates. Bonnie asks if that means that Clemont would be Serena's date, and Serena asks if Clemont would. Clemont becomes nervous, and while everyone tries to convince Clemont, Serena shows disappointment in not having Ash as her date. Once Ash and his friends leave the Pokémon Center, they head towards Monsieur Pierre's mansion, where the dance would be held. Serena notices it over the horizon, and in no time they arrive at the front gate. Bonnie notes the large size of the crowd, and asks Clemont if he's going to be all right. Clemont nervously remarks that he's wondering that himself, and Serena encourages him that he'll be fine. Miette shows up out of nowhere and overhears what Serena said, noting that Ash isn't her date. Serena is surprised by Miette's sudden appearance, and Miette walks over to Ash and asks if he would be her date, much to Serena's shock. Ash says yes, also much to Serena's horror, and Miette notices Eevee, who hides behind Serena in shyness. Miette asks if Serena caught it, and Serena notes that she did, and that Eevee's dancing is fantastic. Miette says that they should go ahead and enjoy the party, and drags along Ash as she walks inside. does the same to Pikachu, and the two pairs walk inside together. Miette looks behind her and winks at Serena, which angers her. Serena angrily tells Bonnie and Clemont that they should go inside as well, and she angrily marches inside, fists clenched tightly. Bonnie and Clemont look at each other as if to ask why Serena is so mad, but they brush it off and follow Serena inside. Meanwhile, watches from outside. James notes that it's no surprise that their foes would be there, and notes that it makes a great chance to catch Pikachu. Jessie and approach the two, and Jessie notes that James would be her date. Gourgeist goes with . James reluctantly agrees, and the two walk inside as well. Once inside, Ash and his friends arrive at the front desk. The receptionist checks them in and then gives everyone a card, and Serena asks what they are for. The receptionist tells her that they are for a special event later. She also notes that there are outfits available to rent, and points them in the direction of the dressing room. Once inside the dressing room, Serena and Miette are in awe at the gargantuan amount of clothes available. Serena starts looking for dresses while Clemont follows, while Pikachu and Slurpuff are over by a shelf lined with accessories. Slurpuff puts on a large teal bow, and Pikachu's hardly impressed by it. Miette grabs dresses one by one off the rack and giving them to Ash, who is clearly not enjoying carrying them. Miette and Ash pass by Serena, who is holding a dress up to a mirror. She notices Ash in the mirror's reflection and let's out a disappointed sigh. Once the group has arrived in the ballroom, Bonnie remarks how pretty Serena's red dress is, and Serena says the same for Bonnie's yellow dress. Clemont has donned a very formal teal suit, and Pancham and Bunnelby have donned blue bowties while Braixen have put on tiara. Eevee looks incredibly horrified about the large amount of guests, and Bunnelby implies that everything's going to be all right. Miette, wearing a light blue dress, spots Serena's group and comes over to them with Ash in her clutches. Serena and Miette complement on each other's dresses, and Ash, wearing a suit similar to Clemont's but colored blue, complains how tight the outfit is around his neck. Clemont notes that they aren't used to dressing formally. Pikachu implies about his orange and green swirl bowtie is the same pattern used on the cover to the 1998 release of "The End of Silliness?" called Swirl + Stargazer while Slurpuff, wearing a tiara, stands next to him. Suddenly, the lights dim and a spotlight shines down on Monsieur Pierre and Aria from atop a large stairwell. Pierre thanks everyone for coming and introduces Aria, who greets the audience. Aria spots Serena among the crowd and smiles, and Serena does the same. Team Rocket watches from a nearby table across the room from Ash's group. Jessie, wearing a purple dress, says to herself that she is destined to be , and , wearing a blue bowtie like all the other male Pokémon, comments on Jessie's remark. Pierre and Aria hold hands and walk down the staircase, and (wearing a tiara like all the other female Pokémon) does the same with , who also wears a blue bow tie. Once the two couples arrive onto the dance floor, they dance together. Serena comments on Aria's wonderful dancing skills, and Miette comments on it as well. Once Pierre and Aria finish dancing, the lights come back on and everyone applauds. The two take a bow and Pierre announces that the dance floor is now open. Miette grabs Ash onto the dance floor, and Serena asks a very nervous Clemont to dance with her as well. Bunnelby and Eevee go onto the dance floor as well, and everyone begins dancing. Serena tries to walk Clemont how to dance, which he does nervously. Bonnie, Pancham, and Braixen all watch from the sidelines, and Bonnie cheers Clemont on. Slurpuff attempts to dance with Pikachu, flailing him around crazily. Ash cannot keep up with Miette's pace, and steps on her dress, causing the two to bump against each other's heads. Ash apologizes, and Miette comments on how much of a hard head Ash has. Serena and Clemont stop dancing for a moment so Serena can ask if Eevee is having a good time, and Eevee remarks that it is, much to the former's delight. Jessie and James are dancing as well. James (wearing a brown suit) is clearly not enjoying himself as Jessie flails him around. Gourgeist and are shown to be dancing as well. Wobbuffet and Meowth (wearing a suit just like James's) are watching from the sidelines while eating. Suddenly, Monsieur Pierre tells everyone to form into circles, as it's time to change partners and dance. Once everyone does so, Pierre orders for music to play and begins the dance. Serena, paired up with a young man in a red suit, wonders if Eevee is okay with dancing with others. She glances over her shoulder at Eevee, who is dancing with a in a blue bowtie and clearly having a good time. Serena, no longer worried about Eevee, proceeds to dance with her partner. Ash has trouble keeping up with a woman in a light-green dress and chuckles nervously as everyone switches partners. Aria is Ash's new partner, which surprises him. She notes that dancing isn't hard, and that Ash just needs to relax. He does so, and they dance. Serena is paired with James, much to latter's dismay, and Miette is paired with Monsieur Pierre, who compliments on Miette's dancing. The dance goes on, and everyone changes partners: Jessie is paired up with the man in the red suit, Clemont is paired up with a girl in a light-blue dress (much to Clemont's dismay), and Serena is paired with a young man in an olive-colored suit. However, Serena is distracted by Ash, who is next in line and dancing with a woman in a pink dress. She blushes as everyone switches partners, and she is paired with Ash. Ash reaches out his hand and Serena blushes again as she reaches for his hand. Unfortunately, before they can grab one another's hands, the music stops and the dance is over, much to Serena's sheer horror and disappointment in not getting to dance with Ash. Ash, not noticing Serena's disappointment, asks her if she had fun. Serena depressingly replies that she wished she could have danced more, and Ash wonders why Serena is upset. Monsieur Pierre announces another activity, which he claims to be the main event: since there are no Pokémon battles in the Pokémon Showcase, he announces a Tag Battle. The participants would be chosen at random via the cards everyone received at the front desk. He tells everyone to hold them up to the light, and if something appears on the card, they would be participating in the battle. Ash and Serena's cards have a crown appear on them, while Miette and James's cards have a bow appear on them, which means the battle would be Ash and Serena vs. Miette and James. The ballroom is converted into an arena, and the two teams are already in position. Everyone is ready to battle, and Monsieur Pierre begins it. Ash chooses Pikachu, Serena chooses Eevee, Miette chooses Slurpuff, and James chooses Inkay. Ash has Pikachu use on Slurpuff, and Miette retaliates by having Slurpuff use . Serena has Eevee use , which cancels out Slurpuff's attack, and James has Inkay use . Ash has Pikachu dodge the attack and use , which hits Inkay then Inkay fall asleep and slams it towards the ground. Miette comes up with a plan of attack, and has Inkay use another Psybeam. Pikachu and Eevee both dodge the attack, and Miette has Slurpuff use . Cotton Spore traps Pikachu in place, leaving them open to another Psybeam by Inkay. Pikachu struggles to recover, while Eevee lays in pain. James has Inkay use , but Pikachu defends the still-collapsed Eevee and takes the hit instead. Eevee wakes from her unconscious state while Pikachu struggles to recover, and Eevee defends Pikachu. Instead Eevee using Swift she use Explosion, which sends other flying towards others. Pikachu was able to stand while Ash tells him to use . Serena confronts her wounded Eevee and Aria badly looks at Serena. Ash has Pikachu use a same move as Baldi's while Miette has Slurpuff intercept with Energy Ball. The two attacks cancel each other out, resulting in an explosion. Serena is hunched over beside Eevee, petting it and telling it that someone although she wasn't able to do much at times like these, someone had once told her that her smile could give others strength, and although she doesn't have much strength, Eevee fades to her dream. A purple and blue swirl spins and couple of flashback scenes of VeggieTales fade back to Eevee was squeaking and figdeting, and Eevee had a nightmare, much to everyone's surprise. Serena scans Nightmare with her Pokédex in order to learn more about it, and the two continue battling. Serena thanks Ash and Pikachu for covering for them, and Miette continues the battle by having Slurpuff use Energy Ball. Serena tells Eevee to dodge the attack, but instead Pikachu uses a new move, to cancel out the attack. James has Inkay use Tackle, which Eevee easily dodges by dancing around Inkay, and Miette comments that Eevee does dance beautifully. Serena has Eevee use Triforce Slash, and Miette tells Slurpuff to Knock it out. However, Slurpuff and Inkay fail to dodge the attack, and are knocked into a nearby wall, unable to continue. Everyone congratulates Ash and Serena for winning the battle, and Ash comments on how amazing Serena and Eevee were in battle. Clemont and Bonnie hurry over to the two, and Clemont remarks that he was surprised by Eevee's evolution. Serena asks why, and Clemont explains that while Eevee has many different evolutions, it has to be especially close to its Trainer in order to didn't evolve into Sylveon. Serena looks over at a smiling Eevee and comments on how beautiful it looks. James comes over to Jessie and the Pokémon. Jessie is mad at James for not winning the battle, and James apologizes. Jessie and Gourgeist frustratingly start to eat from the table behind them. In order to thank everyone for coming to the event, Monsieur Pierre reveals where the next Pokémon Showcase will be held, in Fleurrh City. Miette comes over to Serena and remarks that they will solve their rivalry at the next Showcase, and Serena agrees. Meanwhile, in Aria's room, Aria is on a video chat with Palermo, and comments on how wonderful Serena was with Eevee. Palermo finds Aria's enthusiasm unusual, and Aria says she's sure that Palermo would act the same way if she had seen Serena. Delphox agrees, and Palermo says that she has found someone of interest as well, although it's too early to tell how she'll turn out. She compares the candidate to how Aria once was, and Aria asks what Palermo means by that. Before Palermo can explain, however, a butler enters Aria's room and informs her that it's time to leave. Aria bids farewell and ends the video chat, and notes that she and Delphox need to work hard as well. Ash and his friends have changed back into their normal outfits, and are now walking down a busy street. Serena pauses to glance at a nearby poster of Aria, and notes how wonderful she is. Eevee, standing next to Serena with one of its feelers wrapped around Serena's wrist, agrees. Bonnie calls for Serena, as she is falling behind of the group, and Serena runs towards them. Ash and his friends then head off to continue towards Snowbelle City and Ash's next Gym battle. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:2015 Category:2017